1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a transparent conductive thin film.
2. Related Art
The semiconductor photoelectric apparatus, such as a display apparatus, a touch apparatus, a light-emitting apparatus, or a solar cell, is configured with a conductive substrate for helping the electron's transmission. The conductive substrate includes a substrate and a transparent thin film disposed on the substrate. The transparent conductive thin film is also called the transparent conductive oxide (TCO), which is because the present transparent conductive thin film is mainly made by metal oxides, such as ITO, In2O3, SnO2, ZnO, CdO, AZO, or IZO.
The conventional transparent conductive thin film is light permeable, but however, has a high resistance attaining to 10˜100 Ω/sq. This high resistance slows down the signal transmission and the response speed, and also the efficiency of the product. Hence, the material with lower resistance urgently needs to be developed for producing the transparent conductive thin film.